


Блокиратор

by Annette_N



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_N/pseuds/Annette_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон получают возможность путешествовать с Доктором во времени и пространстве...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блокиратор

Путешествия с Доктором – это что-то невообразимое и совершенно захватывающее. Да что говорить, даже по меркам Шерлока это было увлекательно, а уж такая высокая оценка от детектива говорила о многом. И, главное, ничего сверхъестественного в этом всем не было – только наука и изобретения гениальных умов Вселенной. Достижения цивилизации, по развитию ушедшей вперед дальше, чем Земля. Только наука – и это как нельзя более устраивало Шерлока Холмса. Да еще и соседство с другим гением – что может быть лучше? Лишь бы Джона хватило на комплименты им обоим. И чтобы на долю Доктора их не пришлось больше.

Шерлок и Джон кинулись в водоворот космических приключений во времени и пространстве, путешествуя с планеты на планету, из одной эпохи в другую – куда только взбредет в лохматой голове Доктора. Сколько времени прошло после их побега из Лондона двадцать первого века? Это было совершенно не важно, все равно они могли вернуться туда в любой момент, причем в тот же самый миг, когда исчезли за дверями Тардис. Только желания пока не возникало.  
В каких только переделках они не побывали! Галактические и планетарные войны, междоусобицы на космических кораблях, проникновение и вмешательство пришельцев в нормальный ход событий на родной Земле – парочка на Рождество, а некоторые и в совершенно неожиданные для этого эпохи. Но, как в справедливых и добрых сказках, благополучно выбирались из всех передряг, под озорной смех Доктора, такого же сумасшедшего, как и они сами. Хотя, по мнению Джона, большими сумасшедшими он и Шерлок были бы, если не приняли приглашение галлифрейца присоединиться к скитаниям во времени и пространстве. Тогда самым сложным было – поверить. Причем труднее, кажется, пришлось Шерлоку: он все искал какой-то подвох и действие наркотических веществ на разум и восприятие. Но ничего, справился. Уверовал.  
В общем, в итоге все сложилось лучше некуда – для троих…ну хорошо, двоих людей и одного галлифрейца, объединенных нападками скуки и жаждой приключений. 

А потом были Ангелы.

Столкновение с ними окончилось крайне плачевно – для Джона. Ибо он, запыхавшийся и непонятно почему и где по дороге задержавшийся, только успел вбежать в темный подвал с еле мигающей лампочкой, когда эти каменные твари уже успели добраться до Доктора и Шерлока. И они исчезли. Прямо на его глазах.  
И это не было бы так страшно, если бы они переместились из этого времени вместе, втроем. 

Доктору и Шерлоку удалось вернуться и вернуть Тардис, но Джона в этом месте и времени уже не было. Неужели Ангелы добрались и до него?  
Гении прошерстили всю Англию, перебрасывали Тардис из одного времени в другое, даже наведались на Бейкер-стрит в тот самый день, когда Шерлок и Джон покинули ее – в надежде обнаружить если не самого Уотсона, то хотя бы весточку от него… Безрезультатно. Ангелы могли забросить его в любую точку Великобритании – от побережья Ирландии до вересковых полей Шотландии, и в любую эпоху.  
Что стало с Джоном Уотсоном?.. Где он оказался…и когда?

Потеря друга и неизвестность касаемо его судьбы сильно поубавили пыл Шерлока и его вечной тяги к приключениям. Он все еще путешествовал с Доктором – но только по Соединенному Королевству, от времен Ричарда Львиное Сердце и до той минуты, когда пропал Джон, все еще надеясь найти его. Доктор совсем не возражал. Джон стал ему не менее дорог, чем самому Шерлоку. 

Тардис порой была такой же непредсказуемой, как и ее рулевой. При всей своей техничности и уникальности (последняя машина времени Галлифрея, единственная в своем роде, как утверждал Доктор) она иногда барахлила как старый даблдекер. Джона, который при всем сумасшедшем образе жизни всегда стремился быть уверенным хоть в чем-то, это возмущало порой до крайней степени. Только теперь его не было рядом, а двум гениям было, откровенно говоря, наплевать на выкрутасы синей будки. Куда занесет – так тому и быть. 

Из-за последствий одной такой внезапной неполадки Шерлок и узнал о кибермэнах.  
Все то же: Англия, двадцать первый век. Реальность – другая. Одна из многих, как выяснилось. 

\- И сюда пробрались, чудовища механические! – с негодованием воскликнул Доктор, когда они впервые столкнулись с отрядом железных людей.  
Доктор на бегу пересказывал все, что ему было известно об этих…существах, из собственного опыта. В Шерлоке проснулся исследователь и истинный любитель науки. Как же: мозг, облаченный в железо, люди, лишенные чувств и эмоций – идеальные существа! Правда, подсознание неумолимо нашептывало, что Джон бы вряд ли с одобрением отнесся к подобным мыслям. Тем более, если подобное существование навязывалось принудительно и, если верить Доктору, самым мучительным образом.  
По его словам, если есть толпы кибермэнов, то должны быть и повстанцы – уцелевшие люди в их первозданном существовании. Однако пока они не встретили ни одного, в то время как чеканящий железный шаг был слышен отовсюду. Зато обнаружился какой-то пыльный и явно заброшенный офис – с огромными мониторами на стенах и картотекой непонятных дисков, занимающей несколько помещений. 

\- Судя по слою пыли, наличию паутины и общему уровню запущенности, я делаю вывод, что этим всем не пользовались, по меньшей мере, года три, – Шерлок расхаживал по комнате, разглядывая стены своим цепким взглядом, пока Доктор жужжал своей отверткой, пытаясь включить технику. Шерлок успел прогуляться до соседнего помещения – ничего интересного, все те же ряды стендов с бесконечными дисками, экраны и провода – когда услышал какие-то невнятные звуки. Вернувшись обратно, он застал Доктора, напряженно вглядывающегося в монитор над головой детектива. Из динамиков лились какие-то жуткие скрежещущие звуки и…человеческие крики, пронзительные и душераздирающие.  
На экране мелькали какие-то циркулярные пилы, крюки, дрели – они порхали над в клочья растерзанным телом. Воплей больше не раздавалось – не из чего. Доктор щелкнул пультом, и видео начало перематываться. Пауза – на мониторе крупным планом возникло лицо кибермэна. Доктор снова нажал на кнопку – новая запись. Другой человек, на этот раз женщина – новые душераздирающие крики, полные боли и страданий, кромсание человеческой плоти…

\- Что это? – голос у Шерлока неожиданно сел, и ему пришлось прочистить горло. Уж чего он только не повидал за время своей детективной деятельности, но такое масштабное зверство…  
\- «Перепись населения», – мрачно ответил Доктор, перематывая на следующий ролик, но потом тут же выключив все, и с раздражением отшвырнул пульт. – Железные твари. Они такого никогда прежде не делали. Просто совершали «апгрейд», как они это сами называют – но никогда не записывали на камеру… Вот оно – рождение нового кибермэна, тысячи апгрейдов, во всех подробностях, на всеобщем обозрении! Ты посмотри, здесь даже ярлыки с фамилиями и именами, и секции разделены по годам… Бездушные монстры.  
\- Последние диски датированы началом двухтысячных, – Шерлок уже отошел от потрясения и снова стал самим собой. – Не думаю, что они забросили эту «перепись», если…  
\- Если не осталось больше тех, кого нужно было переписать, – закончил за него Доктор. 

И они с утроенной энергией продолжили поиски выживших. За пределы Лондона не перемещались, во всяком случае, пока не обнаружат кого-нибудь здесь. Повстанцы должны были остаться. 

После увиденного в офисе, мысль о, мягко говоря, негуманности создания кибермэнов, прочно поселилась в голове Шерлока – образом Джона, который наверняка бы пылал праведным гневом, увидь он все это сам. 

Их поиски заканчивались столкновениями с рыскающими по всему городу отрядами кибермэнов. Доктор и Шерлок задорно отбивались от них самодельными электромагнитными бомбами, или юрко скрывались от неповоротливых и тяжеловесных железных чудищ в подворотнях и закоулках, которые Шерлок знал наизусть – хоть это была и другая реальность, но Лондон здесь был прежним. 

А потом стало отнюдь не весело, когда их обоих, буквально, зажали в углу. Умирать совсем не хотелось, но Шерлок всегда предполагал, что рано или поздно погибнет в одной из бесконечных передряг, которые он сам и наживал. В конце концов, эта была вовсе не скучная смерть.  
Об одном он только жалел – что в этот момент рядом с ним нет Джона. 

Отряд кибермэнов подходил все ближе. Через мгновения оба гения будут расстреляны – и никакой возможности добраться до надежно спрятанной Тардис…  
Вдруг тот из механических людей, что шел немного впереди всей группы – по-видимому, командир – резко остановился. Остальные кибермэны так же, как по команде, встали на месте. На несколько мгновений воцарилась гнетущая тишина, в воздухе затухали лишь отзвуки тяжелого топота железных людей. Доктор и Шерлок недоуменно переглянулись – оба совершенно не представляли, почему эти монстры остановились. 

\- Шерлок, – внезапно раздался механический голос предводителя отряда кибермэнов, – Шер-лок.  
\- Истребить! – хором откликнулись остальные.  
Кибермэн развернулся к ним лицом:  
\- Истребить,– согласился он, вскинул руку с встроенным оружием и…начал стрелять по своим.  
Раздались жуткие механические вопли, от которых закладывало уши, грохот и скрежет от падающих на бетонный пол тел…  
\- Быстро! Бомбы! – крикнул Доктор и ринулся к разворачивающейся битве. Но Шерлоку и не нужно было ничего говорить – что бы здесь ни происходило, но времени удивляться не было. У них еще осталось по парочке самодельных электромагнитных бомб для этих железных красавцев.  
Через несколько долгих мгновений все было кончено. Кибермэны были довольно-таки медлительны и тяжелы по своей сути – у них не было времени сообразить и среагировать на такое предательство от своего собрата.  
Доктор и Шерлок напряженно смотрели на оставшегося механического человека, затеявшего эту перестрелку. Чего можно было ожидать от него? Что только что здесь произошло? Теперь можно было начинать удивляться. И попытаться все-таки остаться в живых, если это чудовище вздумает уничтожить их…  
Правда, сейчас кибермэн вовсе не выглядел грозным: он смотрел в кусок невесть как уцелевшего зеркала на голой стене, в доме, где космических путешественников застигли врасплох, а его железное тело сотрясалось лязгающей дрожью.  
\- Кажется, у него отключен блокиратор эмоций, – понимающе протянул Доктор, надевая свои очки и разглядывая кибермэна, – но как, почему?!  
Тот тяжело повернулся к ним и заговорил:  
\- Шерлок, Шерлок! Доктор! Это я… – тут он сжал голову руками. – Дж..Дж…ооооо, – невообразимый и полный мучения механический стон раздался из его динамика-рта, а затем он тяжело рухнул на колени.  
\- Что? Кто? – Шерлок перевел непонимающий взгляд на Доктора – он не расслышал, что сказал этот кусок металла, но Доктор во все глаза смотрел на кибермэна и с ужасом прошептал:  
\- Не может быть…  
Детектив нахмурился и, отбросив все опасения, присел перед продолжающим завывать кибермэном:  
\- Повтори еще раз, что ты сказал.  
Тот перестал сжимать голову руками и в упор посмотрел на него. Через мгновение он сказал:  
\- Шерлок, это я, Джон. Джон Уотсон.

Шерлок отшатнулся от него и, чуть не упав, оперся рукой о замусоренный бетонный пол. Что за чушь?!  
Кибермэн, увидев его реакцию, затрясся всем телом и стал заваливаться на спину.  
\- Не смотри на меня, не смотри, не смотри. Господи, ты ведь уже все увидел, все в подробностях рассмотрел… Чем я стал, каким чудовищем я стал…  
И Шерлок поверил ему. Каким бы невероятным и абсурдным не было происходящее – ведь он сам всегда утверждал, что кажущееся невозможным и может быть единственно верным. Да и еще после всего, что приключилось с ним после знакомства с Доктором…

Шерлок на коленях подполз к распростертому на полу железному телу. Он чувствовал, как ему трудно было дышать – осознавать происходящее. Гениальный ум давал сбой.  
\- Что произошло, Джон? Как это случилось? Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Ангелы. Я попал в их лапы практически сразу после вашего исчезновения – от резкого электронного голоса бросало в дрожь – от осознания того, кому он принадлежал. – Они перенесли меня сюда. Я сначала обрадовался, когда увидел Биг-Бен и Вестминстерский дворец, я потом увидел всех этих чудовищ, грохочущих по улице. Они схватили меня и…и сделали апгрейт. Я стал таким же.  
\- Нет, ты не чудовище. Ты все еще Джон. Ты узнал меня.  
\- Я кибермэн. От меня не осталось ничего – кроме разума и воспоминаний.  
Доктор присел рядом с Джоном с другой стороны и подрагивающими пальцами провел по его голове:  
\- Его воспоминания о тебе были настолько сильными и глубокими, что прорвались через этот чертов блокиратор сразу, как только он увидел тебя, – в голосе Доктора слышалась неприкрытая жалость и горечь. – Однако…он все еще цел.  
Шерлок помнил рассказ Доктора о том, как при его первом столкновении с кибермэнами он и его спутники взломали общий код доступа к блокиратору эмоций, и тогда у железных людей буквально взрывался мозг – когда они понимали, в кого их превратили.  
Да, Джон был все еще цел…жив.  
Шерлок в упор смотрел на блестящее металлом лицо с резкими линиями, черными провалами глаз, лишенных взгляда… Взор детектива затуманился, и перед его собственными глазами черты этого жуткого безэмоционального лица стали меняться, смягчаться – перед ним снова был Джон, с его складками на лбу, вечно ходящими ходуном бровями, мягкой улыбкой и глубоким взглядом темно-серых глаз.  
Шерлок моргнул, и пелена с его глаз тотчас спала, видение исчезнуло – а по щекам скатились две тяжелые, крупные слезы. Он тотчас отер лицо, отстраненно удивляясь самому себе. Однако это и правда было чудовищно. Шерлоку, в общем-то, было плевать на остальных людей, жителей Лондона этой реальности, но Джон! Это просто не укладывалось в голове. 

\- Я прочесывал вместе с остальными улицы города, отыскивая оставшихся людей из плоти и крови, я конвоировал их в камеры апгрейда… Я убивал тех, кто не желал подчиняться, – голос Джона больше не звучал так надсадно и пронзительно. Теперь он говорил спокойно, но тело его снова задергалось, а из железных недр послышался треск. – Когда-то я воевал и спасал жизни, теперь же я олицетворяю само зло.  
Железные пальцы заскребли по полу в каком-то бессилии. Шерлок мертвой хваткой вцепился в плечо друга. Треск внутри его тела слышался все явственней, и Шерлоку он совершенно не нравился.  
\- Я не могу, Шерлок… Я просто не могу примириться с тем, что я натворил.  
\- Это был не ты. Тебя заставили, ты не осознавал себя.  
\- Не осознавал… Как можно было позволить потерять самое себя?  
\- Джон, ты вспомнил все, собственными силами, как только увидел Шерлока, – заговорил Доктор, - такого я еще никогда не видел. Ты сильный, Джон.  
Тот повернул к нему голову :  
\- Доктор, – Шерлок не могу утверждать наверняка, но в металлическом голосе послышался какой-то намек на удивление, будто Джон только сейчас заметил галлифрейца. – Доктор, вам нужно покинуть это место. Надеюсь, с Тардис ничего не случилось?  
\- Джон, мы не можем так просто исчезнуть отсюда, ничего не предприняв…  
\- Вы ничего не сможете сделать. Здесь больше нет никого, ничего живого. Нет смысла что-то менять.  
Воцарилось секундное молчание.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, – голос Джона теперь звучал гораздо слабее – будто батарейка в магнитофоне садится. – Мы проагрейдили всех. Только…ты можешь сделать так, чтобы эта зараза не распространилась за пределы…? Ты можешь, Доктор, я знаю.  
\- Я закрою проход в эту реальность.  
\- Хорошо…это хорошо, – Джона было едва слышно, – такие, как я, навсегда останутся только здесь.  
Внезапно от его головы посыпались искры и железное тело, сильно дернувшись, осталось лежать на полу, без какого-либо движения или звука.  
\- Джон? Джон…  
У Шерлока сдавило горло.  
Какая чудовищная несправедливость, какой бесславный конец для его друга! Джон не заслуживал такого. Шерлок не заслуживал, чтобы его Джон покинул его таким образом.  
\- Шерлок, пойдем.  
\- Мы должны взять его с собой.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Да мы и с места его не сдвинем!  
\- Мы должны! Перенесем сюда Тардис и затащим внутрь…  
\- Послушай, – Доктор подошел к выпрямившемуся детективу и положил руки на плечи, глядя прямо в глаза, – это не Джон. В этом теле нет ничего живого, ничего от нашего Джона. Только груда металла, искусственно выращенная ЦНС – только мозг в этой железной голове некогда принадлежал Джону Уотсону. Все.  
Мысль о том, что придется оставить в этом аду хотя бы эту частичку прежнего Джона, была невыносимой. Но что они могли сделать?  
\- Уходим, – Доктор направился к выходу. – Мы обязаны добраться до Тардис в целости и сохранности и сделать то, о чем он нас попросил. 

Петляя по проулкам и замирая при каждом раздававшемся звуке, намекавшем о присутствии кибермэнов, они постепенно продвигались к той части города, где была спрятана синяя полицейская будка.  
\- Все-таки… Джон должен был погибнуть почти сразу, как только осознал себя в обличье кибермэна, – рассуждал Доктор по дороге. – Человеческая психика просто не может вынести такого.  
\- Он и погиб. Только отнюдь не из-за этого, – жестко ответил Шерлок, – то, что он делал на протяжении этого времени, шло вразрез со всеми устоями, его принципами, чувством справедливости и прочего. Джон был очень…правильный. Человек высоких моральных принципов. Его заставили пойти против своей сущности.  
Горло по-прежнему сдавливало. Осознание всего произошедшего, того, что Джон погиб, навсегда остался в этом аду, железными тисками давило на разум и куда-то под ребра. Шерлок почти желал сейчас иметь этот чертов блокиратор эмоций в своем теле. Чтобы ничего не чувствовать. Он почти завидовал кибермэнам.


End file.
